Devices capable of executing various kinds of functions (applications) and presenting various information in accordance with a manipulation on a touch panel such as smart phones or tablet terminals have become widespread. For tablet terminals, a screen size has become larger, and uses that enable a plurality of users to perform a manipulation at the same time have been taken into consideration as well. Further, there are cases in which a projector is used as a device for displaying information.
For example, an example of a technique of projecting a manipulation screen of a relatively large size onto a projection plane through a projector, detecting a touch manipulation performed by a user on the manipulation screen, and providing an environment in which a plurality of users are able to perform manipulations at the same time is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.